In order to display high-resolution or high-definition video contents, the high-resolution or high-definition video contents are transmitted to a display apparatus through a display link. However, since the bandwidth of the display link is restricted, there is an increasing need to efficiently compress the high-resolution or high-definition video contents and transmit the compressed video contents through the display link. Thus, various video codecs are developed to efficiently encode or decode high-resolution or high-definition video contents.
In the case of a video codec, encoding and decoding may be performed on the premise of inputting YUV 4:4:4 format image data. However, when an electronic apparatus uses YUV 4:2:0 format image data, it is necessary to convert YUV 4:2:0 format image data into YUV 4:4:4 format image data. In particular, a process of interpolating chroma data included in image data is performed in the process of converting the image data. However, the video codec encodes chroma data generated during the interpolation process under the determination of the chroma data as informative chroma data. Therefore, since unnecessary chroma data are also encoded, an actual compression ratio in the video codec is smaller than a compression ratio calculated on the assumption of encoding YUV 4:2:0 format image data.